


[Podfic] The Twain Shall Meet  |  written by brutti_ma_buoni

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Historical, Arranged Marriage, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 12:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4262721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Relative innocent Jared meets tired, cynical Jensen, into whose care he has been entrusted - in another world where courts are castles and the Restoration is non-literally replayed. We're talking vaguely fantasy swashbuckling territory with seventeenth century undertones if you spot that kind of thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Twain Shall Meet  |  written by brutti_ma_buoni

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Twain Shall Meet](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1586096) by [brutti_ma_buoni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/brutti_ma_buoni/pseuds/brutti_ma_buoni). 



> Thanks so much to necrora, who bid on me for a podfic for fanworksauction, and reena-jenkins for the lovely cover art. Posted for the 2015 cakebang challenge at cakehole_club.
> 
> Length: 01:47:53  
> mp3 size: 99MB  
> m4b size: 51MB

[mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/3rmroy3sg59ajb4/TwainFinal.mp3) | [m4b](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/7d70vxvwo7hh5ae/The_Twain_Shall_Meet.m4b)

Aaand, if you're interested, here's a short [outtake](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/31l2sp2vb3q3ob2/Twain_outtakes.mp3) wherein I cannot for the life of me manage to say the word Nazareth :)


End file.
